Schoolstory mal anders
by Sternenspiegel
Summary: Es ist schwer sich durch die Highschool zu kämpfen, wenn man einem das Leben zur Hölle macht. Genauso schwer ist es das ganze zu ignorieren und dabei nichts zu fühlen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Titel:** School story mal Anders

**Autor:** Mrs. Shepard

**Beta:** Saphira

**FSK:** 16

**Hauptcharakter:** Zahrah Shepard-Gibbs & Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo

**Pairing:** ZahrahxTony

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere (Ausnahme Zahrah & Schulkameraden) und auch Rechte an Navy CIS gehören nicht mir, sondern CBS, Paramount & Bellisarius Production.

Mit dieser Story verdiene ich kein Geld und wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden und toten Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt und passieren nur zufällig.

_

Zahrah (1)

Jedes Mal dasselbe.

_[i]Hast du je ihre Eltern gesehen? Also ich nicht! Und schau doch mal, wie die rumläuft![/i]_

So langsam hatte ich echt die Schnauze gestrichen voll!

Wenn die nur wüssten, was meine Eltern wirklich machten! Wenn die sehen könnten, was meine Eltern so am Gürtel trugen, würden sie ganz anders reden.  
>Aber natürlich ist jeder bemitleidenswert, der ständig zu Freunden der Familie geschickt wird, nur weil die Eltern immer mal wieder nach Frankreich müssen, um den Bösewichten die Leviten zu lesen. Nur das von Letzterem keiner wusste...<p>

Aber man musste ja über die Leute reden, die kaum einen gewohnten Bezug, mit Ausnahme vielleicht der Freunde, hatten.

Wie jeden Tag saß ich auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes und beobachtete die anderen Schüler beim Schlendern über den Schulhof. Hätte ich mich auf die andere Seite des Daches begeben, dann hätte ich den Footballern beim Training zuschauen können.

Hier konnte ich in Ruhe nachdenken. Hier kam nie jemand hoch.

Die meisten prahlten gerne auf dem Schulhof mit ihren neusten Sachen.  
>Am besten kam, wenn man gerade die neusten Markenklamotten bekommen hatte.<p>

Dann fühlte man sich besonders toll!

Ich für meinen Teil war lieber alleine und ging gerne allem aus dem Weg.  
>Außerdem war ich sowieso nicht gern gesehen. Man zerriss sich mit Freuden das Maul über mich.<p>

Ich hasste es!

Aber natürlich wehrte ich mich nicht.

Wieso auch?

Dadurch würde es nur noch schlimmer werden.

Besonders diese dümmlich aussehenden Sportler mit ihren aufgeblasenen Egos und durchtrainierten Körpern.  
>Die meisten waren eh so sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dass sie sich schon über den halben Schulhof gebummst hatten.<p>

Mich hatte man natürlich nie angerührt.

Ich würde es sowieso niemals zulassen! Wieso sollte ich mich denn von einem solchen Typen, der regelmäßig nach Schweiß stank, durchnehmen lassen?

Nur über meine Leiche!

Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Körper und schlang meine Arme um diese.

Ich fragte mich, wie lange ich all dem psychischen Druck noch standhalten konnte. Als wenn die kommenden Prüfungen nicht schon genug wären.

Nein!

Die Mitschüler nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht auf sowas.

Warum auch?

Ich war ja nur die Tochter zweier Menschen, die kaum zuhause waren. Demnach war ich das beste Opfer für all die Sticheleien.

Ich seufzte und starrte hinauf in den wolkenlosen blauen Himmel.

Was würde ich nicht alles dafür geben, wenn Mum und Dad heute schon wieder nachhause kommen könnten? Ich könnte ihnen alles erzählen. Aber bei meinem Glück kamen sie sicher erst in etwa zwei Wochen wieder.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht und griff in meine Schultasche, die neben mir lag und holte mein Schulbrot heraus.

„Komm schon! Die restlichen vier Stunden schaffst du auch noch und dann ist Wochenende!", sagte ich laut.

Ich munterte mich gerne selber auf. Das war wie ein Ritual, das ich Schultag für Schultag wiederholte.

Ziemlich trostlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony (1)**

Football!

Ja, ich liebte es!

Und ich war ziemlich gut darin. Wenn man mal vom regulären Unterricht absah.

„Hey, Tony! Sag mal, wie lief es gestern eigentlich bei Amy?"

Ein recht kleiner, aber ziemlich massiger Junge kam auf mich zugerannt und grinste ein sehr verdorbenes Grinsen.

„Ach weißt du, Jeff… es lief eigentlich ganz gut. Bis ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam und brüllte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr.", erzählte ich grinsend und zog mir mein Trainingshemd aus.

Heute trug ich mal nicht die ganze Montur - heute wurde nur Flagfootball gespielt.

„Sag mal, hast du das Gerede gehört?", fragte Jeff und ich spürte seinen neugierigen Blick.  
>„Ne, mich interessiert Gerede nicht. Ich konzentriere mich lieber auf die angenehmeren Dinge, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."<p>

Ich hatte mich zu meinem Kumpel umgedreht und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

„Na ja, ich dachte du hättest gehört, was die anderen über diese Shepard sagen. Sie machen sich über sie lustig und so und natürlich fragen sich die Leute, warum du sie nicht mal mit dem Arsch anschaust, wo du doch direkt neben ihr sitzt."  
>„Sie reden über Zahrah?"<p>

Das überraschte mich.

Zahrah war ein ziemlich ruhiges Mädchen, das gerne für sich blieb. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass man ausgerechnet über sie redete, wo sie doch allem und jedem aus dem Weg ging.

Auch mir!

Dass wir nebeneinander saßen, hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie auch mit mir redete. Na ja, ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich nie versucht hatte, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. Sie war mir irgendwie zu brav, auch wenn sie mit ihren rotblonden Haaren und ihren grünen Augen ziemlich hübsch aussah.

„Das sagte ich doch gerade, oder?"  
>„Und was gibt den Leuten Anlass dazu, über das Mädchen zu reden?"<br>„Zum Beispiel, dass man sie nie auf dem Schulhof oder dem Sportplatz sieht. Also, entweder die lässt sich im Klassenraum einsperren, oder sie hat einen Weg gefunden, wie sie sich in Luft auflösen kann."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Das sollte alles sein?

Über was die Kiddies sich hier den Kopf zerbrachen, war echt lächerlich.

„Lass sie doch reden! Kümmer dich lieber darum, dass du deinen Tackle besser hinbekommst, denn sonst können wir das nächste Spiel gleich als verloren anmelden!"  
>„Jetzt übertreibst du aber, Tony.", schmollte Jeff.<p>

Zum Glück ließ er nun vom Thema ab und stellte sich wortlos unter die Dusche.

Mich würde ja mal interessieren, warum sie sich ausgerechnet Zahrah ausgesucht hatten. Es gab genug ruhige und noch viel komischere Mädchen in der Klasse. Sam zum Beispiel. Oder war es nur wegen ihren Eltern?

Ich meine, nur weil man sie bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, musste man sich doch nicht gleich über sie auslassen. Vielleicht hatten sie ja einen wirklich anspruchsvollen Job und deswegen musste Zahrah immer mal wieder kleine Umzüge absolvieren.

Ich war gerade dabei, mir die Hose auszuziehen, als ich in der Bewegung inne hielt und an die Wand starrte.

Wieso zerbrach ich mir jetzt den Kopf über dieses unbedeutende Mädchen? Ich hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun und sollte mich lieber um das nächste Spiel und die kommenden Prüfungen sorgen! Sonst konnte ich das Stipendium vergessen!

Mit diesem Gedanken entkleidete ich mich nun ganz und gesellte mich zu Jeffrey unter die Dusche, um mich für die nächste Schulstunde fertig zu machen.


End file.
